This invention relates generally to combs and to methods for separating strands of hair to implement and facilitate high-lighting, streaking or frosting. The prior art includes numerous comb designs and construction for separating strands of hair, as well as for holding hair in place, and typically such combs comprise a plurality of teeth which may be tapered or formed with barbs, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,071.